A Big Responsibility!
by KissMyGrits
Summary: The Shredder is after something and it's up to the turtles to figure out what. But along the way the turtles rescue a three year old girl named Sophie. This is the story of how she changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is my first TMNT fanfic! So go easy on me please haha! I'm trying my best to kill you guys with cuteness the first couple of chapters ;) maybe a little action in there. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TMNT! Just my OC.**

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the house violently. Screams and pleas for mercy resounded off the walls. The Shredder chuckled evilly as he approached the woman. "You know what I've come here for. So hand it over and I'll make your death less painful." He growled at her. Crying almost hysterically the woman held her dagger out to him as a sort of protection. "I'll take it's location with me to my grave." She spat at him. Thunder boomed loudly again and the power shut off. The Shredder growled loudly and the wind of a sword being swung was heard, followed by a soft thud.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said from the darkness. "Way to blow our cover Raph." Another voice retorted. "It's not like they didn't know we were comin' Leo." The first voice snapped back.

"Uh guys. They're-" the third voice was cut off.

"Not now Donnie." Raph snapped. "But guys.." Donnie pleaded as Raph and Leo kept bickering.

"Uh dudes. The Shred dude and his foot clan just escaped." A fourth voice piped up. "Awe man! We didn't even get to fight 'em!" Raph exclaimed.

Just then the power came back on. And the four were met with a gruesome sight. "Oh man.." Raph gasped. "Mikey! Cover your eyes!" Leo nearly yelled. Running over and shielding his youngest brothers eyes from the sight before them. Donnie slowly reaching up and covering his own eyes, shivering. The four turtles stood there baffled at the sight. Blood splattered the floor and the walls. Three bodies laid on the ground, pale and motionless. What appeared to be a family. A father, mother and their son who seemed to be a teenager around seventeen. "I've never seen so much blood.." Donnie gagged. "This is awful..Shredder is going too far. Murdering whole families in their homes completely crosses the line." Leo growled.

Faint crying is heard, coming from the back of the house. "Do you guys hear that?" Mikey asked turned around towards the hallway. "Yeah..Stay behind me." Leo said, unsheathing a katana and leading the way down the hall, his three brothers also wielding their weapons. They reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of a closet door. The crying growing louder and more distressed. Slowly Leo reached out and turned the doorknob opening the door slowly. Eight pairs of eyes widened at what they found. There on the closet floor, wrapped in a pink blanket, wearing light pink footie pajamas sat a child. No older than three or four. Leonardo quickly put away his weapon and kneeled down. The child appeared to be a girl. With curly bright blonde pig tails on each side of her head, bangs slightly falling in her red face as she continued to cry loudly. "H-hey there little one." Leo cooed. Her crying reduced to sniffles as she stared wide eyed at Leonardo. She blinked rapidly and covered her face from the bright lights emanating from Donatello's glasses. "Hey! Donnie! Dim your head lights before you blind the kid!" Raph snapped shoving Donnie a little. "Oh! Right, sorry!" Donnie apologized before quickly turning the lights down.

The little girl moved her hands from her face and sniffled a little as she kept staring at Leonardo before she grabbed the pink blanket and stood up. Staring at him almost eye to eye as he knelt down. "My names Leonardo, what's yours?" He asked softly. The girl stared at him a little longer before softly saying "Sophie." In her hoarse voice from crying.

Faint sirens could be heard in the distance and the other three brothers shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe we should get out of here Leo." Donnie said worriedly. Leo just waved him off and watched the little girl. Lightning flashed brightly and thunder rattled the whole house. The little girl gasped and ran into Leonardo's arms. Gripping him tightly she looked up at him. "Hey guys we should probably really get out of here." Mikey said looking out the window, as the police lights came into view on the horizon. Leo nodded and very slowly picked up the little girl. "What are you doin Leo?!" Raph yelled. "We can't just leave her here Raph! The Shredder is after something in her family and he killed her parents and brother! She's coming with us." Leo said giving his three younger brothers a stern look just daring them to question him on this.

Raph sighed and grumbled a little as the four turtles swiftly moved out of the house and into the shadows of the streets, down into the sewer. Little Sophie clinging to Leonardo and her blanket like her life depended on it.

"She's pretty cute." Mikey awed looking at the girl in his oldest brothers arms. Said girl paid him no attention as she continued to stare up at her savior in awe. When the five reached the lair is when Sophie broke her gaze from Leo to look at her surroundings. She squirmed a little and Leo took that as a hint to put her down. He set her down gently on her feet and she looked around curiously.

"I wanna give her the grand tour!" Mikey yelled out. Sophie jumped and latched on to Leonardo's leg as she finally realized the other three turtles that towered over her. She stared at them wide eyed, taking in their full appearance. "It's okay. We won't hurt you. We're friends! We're Leo's brothers" Donnie cooed kneeling down. Mikey kneeling next to him but Raph stayed standing trying to look as disinterested as possible. She slowly let go of Leo's leg, just resting her hand on his leg as if to make sure he doesn't walk away. "My names Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!" Pointing at his purple clad brother "This is Donatello or Donnie. The genius." And pointing at his second oldest, red clad brother. "And that's Raphael. Or just Raph." She smiled softly and giggled a little. She took a small step towards Donnie giggling more. "What's so funny?" Donnie whispered to his brothers. She giggled more as she stood in front of him. Reaching out as poking his glasses. "I'm Sophie!" She exclaimed proudly. Donnie smiled at her and chuckled. "Hiya Sophie! How old are you?" Mikey asked from Donnie's left. "I'm free!" she giggled holding up three fingers. "Oh wow! So you're a big girl, huh?" Mikey asked. Her face lit up and her brown eyes twinkled as she nodded.

Next she moved over to Raph. Tilting her head far back to look up at him. He glanced down at her and huffed. "What's your name?" She asked poking him softly on the shin. He took a step back and stared down at her. "Raphael." He grumbled. Her face scrunched up and her mouth opened and closed a few times. "R-r-Rapael." She giggled. Raph huffed again as his three brothers awed. "She's so adorable!" Mikey laughed.

The four new friends, and Raph, all jumped at the sound of Splinters voice. Sophie squeaked and hid behind Leonardo. "Leonardo. What is this?" Splinter asked almost angrily. "Uhm well. This is Sophie. The Shredder is after her and Uhm." Leo coughed a little looking down at her. "Maybe we should talk in private sensei." Leo suggested, giving his brothers a look to take Sophie elsewhere. "Hey Sophie, you wanna come look around and all the neat toys we have?" Donnie asked holding out a three fingered hand to her. She stepped closer to Leo and stared at Donnie. "It's okay Sophie. I'll be right back. I promise." Leo smiled down at her. She hesitantly stepped forward and took Donnie's hand. He stood up, hunched over a little to keep holding her hand, leading her in the opposite direction of Splinter and Leonardo.

~Raph's POV~

She is so adorable. Sophie. What a cute name. And her big brown eyes just make me melt inside and want to protect her from everything. Reminds me of when Mikey was younger. Makes me a little angry she's favoring the O' Fearless leader over there. And now she's holding Donnie's hand. Why not my hand? No. Don't get attached to this kid. She's a kid. Kids are gross. They pick their nose, eat boogers, cry and whine..sounds like Mikey actually. But one Mikey is enough. Then again the way she said my name...how she can't say 'ph'. So cute..I hope Splinter lets her stay around..

~Mikey's POV~

Man she's cute! So adorable! Little Sophie! Now I won't be the youngest! Or the shortest! I wonder if she likes pizza? And what's with the weird thing she and Leo have going on? That eye contact they make is freaky. Like they're reading each other's soulllsss. Spooky. She's still cute though.

~Donnie's POV~

Wow, this has been one shell of a night. First this big storm rolling in, then Shredder murdering a whole family. And now we have a three year old. Well, Sophie is a highlight of the night of course. She's adorable. Her cute little pig tails, her big brown eyes, and her small little fingers holding onto my hand. She's not scared of us. She doesn't even seem really fazed by us at all. And we're mutated, talking turtles that probably seem as tall as buildings to her. Yet here she is. Holding my hand and following me and Mikey around the liar.

~Leo's POV~

I hope Splinter doesn't make Sophie leave. She's in serious danger. She needs us now. Who better to protect her than us? Especially Raph, he probably doesn't know it yet, but he has a soft spot for her already. I can tell, he'd protect her with his life and never let anything happen to her. None of us would let anything happen to her. It's like having another Mikey around, she's so young and innocent. And she trusts me, we have a weird connection going on. But I think it's good.

I'm sure Splinter is going to lecture me about this though. Saying I shouldn't have brought her here, the police would've taken care of her. And that now we have a human child in our care that we are responsible for. But it can't be that hard to take care of her, right? I'm April can be lots of help with this. She can give us the basics on how to take care of a three year old little girls. I learned from Mikey that when it comes to kids, just keep them entertained for as long as possible. And feed them, they like food a lot. She already seems well behaved so how hard can this be?

~Regular POV~

After an hour and a half of showing Sophie around, Splinter and Leonardo called the others into the living room. Splinter sighed and shook his head a little, "Leonardo made a good point, and stated facts that couldn't be ignored. Sophie can stay-" he was interrupted with cheers from Sophie, Mikey and Donnie. "She can stay," he continued as they quieted down. "But you four will be mostly responsible for her. You may ask for advice and I will keep an eye on her while you patrol. But she is your responsibility. I raised the four of you, and I am still recovering from raising Michelangelo..." Splinter chuckled, followed by everyone else while Mikey pouted from his seat on the couch.

Sophie giggled and clapped as she danced around a little before yawning. She turned and crawled up on the couch between Donnie and Raph, laying her head down on Raph's lap and curling up a little. Donnie smiled and pulled her blanket over her, making sure she was warm. She yawned again and her eyes closed and she drifted off the sleep. Raph's three brothers snickering at him. "Can it, you three or I'll bust your shells." He threatened.

Two hours later, after watching TV the four brothers were also asleep. Donnie and Mikey leaning against each other on the couch. Leo asleep in the chair. Sophie curled up on Raph's lap and Raph asleep, holding still to not disturb Sophie.

Sophie stirred in her sleep and Raph immediately woke up at her movements. He looked down at her to find her shivering a little and sleepily climbing her way further in his lap. He smiled softly and held her close. Draping her little pink blanket around her and soon after they both drifted back off into deep slumber.

 **Okay! So! Tell me what y'all think! Sorry if it was a little short, had to get the ball rolling ya know. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the first chapter went well! That's for the follows guys!**

 **As for a question I go in the reviews from Celestial-Maiden703. I'm not sure myself what season I'm really staying with. I'll probably be mixing things from all of them. Mostly following the 2014 movie. Like their appearances are from the movie. (April and Casey are from the old movies). If that helps any.**

 **Like I said the next couple of chapters are going to be mostly fluffy! They're Sophie getting to know each of the turtles personally. He's the little schedule I'll be following:**

 **Leo- Sunday, Thursday**

 **Raph- Tuesday, Saturday**

 **Mikey- Monday**

 **Donnie- Wednesday**

 **All four- Friday**

 **This chapter takes place the day after they found Sophie.**

Chapter two: Mikey Monday

The four turtles coughed up some of their pizza money for April to go to the store and buy some necessities for Sophie. Such as clean clothes, a hair brush and rubber bands, sippy cups, shoes, and some pull up diapers for when she went to bed because she wasn't completely potty trained yet. So they're waiting for April to get there, hopefully soon, her previous pull up from last night is getting full.. For now they found a little tshirt that fit her like a dress so she could run around and play. They decided to each take turns spending time with her of course. And today was Mikey's day. Early that morning before the four brothers started training April came by and looked at Sophie to know what size clothes she needed and all the possible other necessities she could need. She wrote down a list and Leo walked her out so she could head off to work. Promising to stop at the store and bring by the things later.

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!" Sophie giggled running around the lair. "Mikeyyyy!" She giggled more looking around. "What're you doin Sophie?" Donnie questioned as he stepped out of his lab. "Lookin for Mikey! He's hidin!" She explained as she continued looking around. "I see." Donnie chuckled as he leaned against the wall, watching amused.

Sophie's face scrunched up and she crossed her arms as she looked around, getting frustrated she couldn't find the ninja. Until she heard a giggle. She quickly turned around looking at the old abandoned subway parked in their lair and moved towards it slowly. Stepping carefully onto on of the cars she started looking around. She was actually so curious in her surroundings she walked right past Mikey into the next subway car.

She stared in awe at all of the neat, bright colored things the turtles had found. When suddenly she tripped over a cord, reaching for out something to stop her fall she ended up pulling a shelf over and screamed as it started to fall.

Mikey's eyes widened and he dashed forward, the other three turtles coming out of their rooms at the sound of her scream. Thankfully Mikey got to her just in time and grabbed the shelf before it could crush her. He scooped her up quickly and bounced her a little. "Shhhh it's okay, it's okay. You're okay. Don't cry. Please don't cry." He cooed at her as her eyes started to water. She sniffled and the water works started. A very high pitched scream erupted from her and she started to cry. Her face turned a bright shade of red as the tears streamed out. Mikey looked panicked as he held her out away from him as she screamed. "Uhm. Uhm. What do I do?! Oh Man. Oh man. Raph is gonna kill me if I don't quiet her down." He grumbled to himself.

"Mikey! What did you do?" Leo's voice said from behind him. Mikey jumped and turned around looking at his three older brothers with panic and guilt clearly written on his face. "I Uhm, we were playing and she tripped. And the shelf was going to fall on her but I stopped it and now she's crying." He said loudly over her screaming. Frantically he stepped forward and put her in Leo's arms. "Here Leo! You calm her down! Do that weird staring thing." Mikey said frantically. The four turtles all winced as another very high pitched scream emitted. Then it was silent. They stared at the child in Leo's arms as she cried, her mouth open, tears flowing. But no sound. Man was she upset. "Is she even breathing?!" Donnie gasped. "I-I-I don't think so! What do we do?!" Leo asked looking at his brothers.

Then Sophie took in a deep breath and the turtles all gasped, knowing a scream was coming next. Right as she started to scream Raph put his hand over her mouth. Muffling it. "Hey! No more screaming!" He said. "Raph! Don't be mean! You'll only make it worse!" Leo said pushing his hand away and pulling Sophie close to his plastron. "Shhhh. It's okay Sophie. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Leo cooed at her. Sophie's cries started to die down into sniffles. She looked up at Leo, then at Donnie, Mikey and Raph. She rubbed her eyes furiously and hiccuped. "Are you okay Sophie?" Donnie asked looking her over. She sniffled and pointed to a scrape on her knee and some scratches on her hands from her fall. "They hurt." She hiccuped. "Can I take you to my lab and bandage you up?" He asked, hesitantly opening his arms. She curled against Leo and his arms instinctively tightened a little around her. "It's okay Sophie. Donnie will make you all better! And then me and you can go eat pizza!" Mikey exclaimed giving her a warm smile. She looked at Donnie then slowly reached her arms out for him. The purple clad turtle took her from his eldest brother and quickly walked off to his lab. Mikey following close behind.

"You were the one that put Mikey in charge of a three year old Leo. How could you think he would even be close to responsible with her?" Raph growled. "Shut it Raph. It wasn't his fault. He saved her from the shelf crushing her and she was just scared." Leo snapped back. "She hasn't even been here twenty-four hours Leo and she's already been put in danger." Raph said harshly poking Leo in his plastron. Leo pushed his hand away and walked off back to his room. Raph glared at his oldest brother and went and sat on the couch, listening for any of Sophie's distress sounds coming from the lab.

~In Donnie's Lab~

"Okay Sophie, hold still while I clean your scrape." Donnie instructed as he poured some water on a small cloth. She whimpered and pulled her knees close to her, sitting on a table. "Is it gonna burn?" She asked, panic in her eyes. "Oh no! It won't burn! It's just some water so I can clean out any dirt so it doesn't get infected. That's all." He explained smiling at her. She looked at Mikey and he returned a smile and stepped close. "Don't worry Soph. I wouldn't let Donnie hurt you." He laughed giving Donnie a nudge. Said turtle rolled his eyes. "O-otay.." She said hesitantly, holding her leg out to him. He very carefully held her leg still and dabbed the wet cloth on her knee, cleaning out the wound. She winced a little as he touched it. "Ow!" She gasped almost pulling away. "Sorry, sorry.." Donnie muttered continuing to clean the scrape. He grabbed a bandaid big enough for the scrape and carefully put it on her. She bent her knee a little and wiggled her leg around, giving him a small smile. "Can I see your hands now?" He asked looking at her hands. She nodded and held her hands out to him. He repeated the process with her hands and in no time her and Mikey ran out of the lab giggling.

"Kids." Donnie chuckled as he watched them run off.

~ in the living room~

Mikey and Sophie giggled and ran to the phone to order pizza. "What do you like on your pizza, little dudette?" Mikey asked. She pursed her lips and her eye brows furrowed as she thought. Mikey couldn't help but snicker at her face of concentration. "Cheese! 'N more cheese! Lots of cheeses!" She giggled excitedly. "Alright! My kind of pizza! I think we'll get along nicely Soph." Mikey cheered, dialing the number for Pizza Hut.

"C'mon Soph. Let's go wait for the pizza dude." Mikey said leading the way to the exit. He held her hand and led her down the dark tunnels of the sewer. She put her hand over her nose, a disgusted look on her face. "Icky! Mikey it's stinky down heres!" She complained, reaching her arms up at him and making 'grabby hands'. He laughed and picked her up. "Yeah, but you get used to it." He chuckled.

They sat together under the setting sunlight shining through the grate, separating them from the above ground world. "So pwetty.." Sophie gasped looking at the sky. "Yeah.." Mikey said looking too. "Outside." Sophie said pointing up and giving Mikey a questioning look. "Oh, uh we gotta stay down here right now Soph. We'll go outside another time okay?" He said as he heard a scooter coming up to the grate. "Shhhh it's the pizza guy." Mikey whispered to Sophie. She nodded and put a hand over her mouth. Once the exchange of the pizza for the money was made they headed off back towards the lair.

"Cowabunga dudes!" Sophie giggled as she and Mikey entered the lair, Sophie on his shoulders. "Guys I taught Sophie our catchphrase!" Mikey beamed. "It's way cuter when she does it Mikey." Casey teased from the couch. "Hey Casey! What're you doing here? Where's April?" Mikey asked ignoring the tease. "April got caught up at the office so she sent Casey to the store for us." Leo explained motioning to all the Target store bags on the floor. "Whoa. That's a lot of stuff..." Mikey gasped taking Sophie off his shoulders. He set the two pizza boxes down on the kitchen table and they all watched as Sophie started snooping through the bags.

She squealed happily and started pulling out clothes. "Pink! I woves pink!" She squealed hugging a pink dress to her chest. "It's my favorwite!" She cheered starting to dig more into the bags. Leonardo chuckled and put the things she dug out back into the bags. "You need to eat dinner." He said pointing to the pizza in the kitchen. Mikey smiled and patted the seat at the table next to him. Sophie walked over and looked at the pizza Mikey put on a plate for her. Her face scrunched up and she pushed the plate away. "I dun want pizza." She said hopping off the chair. "But..wha?" Mikey babbled. He picked her up and set her back on the chair. She stared at him angrily. "NO. DOWN." She demanded. Mikey's eyes widened and he held the plate of pizza out to her. "C'mon Sophie. You need to eat. Please. You said you wanted cheese pizza! That's what this is!" He pleaded. She screamed and pushed the plate away. "No." She huffed.

~30 minutes later~

Donnie walked back into the living room to find Mikey and Sophie still at the kitchen table arguing. Sophie was not interested in eating the pizza.

"No Mikey! No pizza!" She screamed at him. "Sophie! Just eat it! It's yummy! Everyone else already ate! Please Sophieeeee." Mikey yelled back. Donnie laughed and watched the two amused. "Donnie! Help me! Please?" Mikey asked desperately. Donnie chuckled and walked over and sat next to Sophie. "Hey Sophie. How come you don't want pizza?" Donnie asked. "I dun wike it. Dats why." She huffed. "Oh. I see. So what do you want to eat instead?" He asked. She thought for a moment. "I want chicken nuggets." She screamed. "We don't have chicken nuggets Sophie!" Mikey yelled back. She turned to Mikey and screamed at him. He started screaming back.

"I DON'T WANT PIZZA!" She screamed. "JUST EAT IT SOPHIE." Mikey yelled shoving the pizza in her face. Donnie sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Sophie. You need to eat your dinner." Splinters voice said. The screaming immediately stopped and Sophie stared at splinter wide eyed. She gulped and nodded and quickly took a bite and started eating. Mikey stared at her then looked at splinter. "But how did you..I..she..the pizza and..what?" He mumbled. Splinter chuckled and walked away back into the dojo to meditate. Mikey looked back at Sophie, she had already eaten the whole slice! Then she burped really loud followed by giggles and then a yawn. Mikey shook his head and picked up Sophie to get her ready for bed.

Mikey and Sophie cuddled up close to each other underneath the blankets on Mikey's bed. "I like Mikey Monday." Sophie yawned with a smile. Mikey smiled back, "I like Mikey Monday too."

"Cowabunga dude.." Sophie trailed off as she fell asleep in his arms.

 **Hope you you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come later! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was pretty cute, huh? Sorry it's been a few days. I've been busy at work and coming home from work had me in a funk and I couldn't figure out what to write. I was already struggling with how to connect Raph and Sophie. So I went and saw the TMNT 2: Out of the Shadows for a SECOND time. And now I'm back. I'll try to get Donnie and Leo's chapters up soon. I leave for Disney world Friday night! So I'll have a long car ride to write more for y'all! But then I'll be gone for 10 days. Anywho here's the next chapter that I hope y'all enjoy just as much as the others!**

Chapter 3: Raphael

~7:45am, Mikey's room~

Sophie stirred in Mikey's bed where she slept last night. Squirming around she found herself alone, except a small stuffed bunny tucked in her arms. She sat up and climbed down off the bed and wandered over to the door. Pushing over a stack of comic books she stepped up on top of them and opened the door.

Sophie groggily walked around the living room and kitchen finding none of the turtles. She heard some odd sounds coming from the big room she hadn't been in yet. Tottling over in her pink footie pajamas she stared through the crack of the door being slightly open.

Peering into the dojo she watched as the four turtles jumped, kicked, their weapons swinging and colliding together. Very quietly she pushed the door open just enough for her to squeeze inside. She ran over and sat in the corner watching with wide eyes.

Currently Leonardo and Michelangelo were sparing. "WEO! WEO!" Sophie giggled "Whoa! Sophie!? No!" Raph exclaimed watching the toddler run to Leo's side fear in his eyes as he watched Leo swing his sword. He quickly drew a Sai and the sound of metal hitting the floor resounded around the dojo along with gasps. Sophie fell on the floor with an 'oof' as Leo's sword was knocked out of his hand, just barely missing Sophie. She stared up at him wide eyed and he stared back. "Whoa dudes...how did she get in here?" Mikey gasped. Sophie's eyes glossed over with tears. "Are you okay Sophie? You're not hurt, are you?" Raph asked looking her over. "Uh oh. The water works are starting. Brace yourselves dudes." Mikey said, slightly tucking into his shell.

"Don't cry! It's okay! You're okay." Raph cooed. Sophie stared up at him with wide eyes as he wiped away a stray tear. "I'm hungwy." She said. They all let out a relived sigh and laughed. "Well you're just in time Sophie! We're going to make breakfast now!" Mikey cheered as his stomach growled.

"Mikey didn't you eat before we started training?" Donnie questioned. "Well yeah but that was only pre-breakfast brah." Mikey said patting his older brother on the shoulder and running to the kitchen. Rummaging around in the pantry and fridge.

"What would you like for breakfast Sophie?" Raph asked. She sat in Raphael's arm, her lips pursed and her eye brows furrowed, her signature look of concentration. "Chicken nuggets!" She exclaimed. "Not this again.." Mikey whined remembering the argument last night. "Uhm..we don't have any chicken nuggets right now Soph..maybe we could find some for lunch later?" Leo asked nervously. She looked at him angrily. "I want chicken nuggets!" She yelled. "How about some yummy scrambled eggs?" Donnie asked taking some eggs out of the fridge. She just stared at him blankly for a few moments then turning her attention to the red clad turtle that was holding her.

"Hi waph." She said softly. He looked down at her and smiled "hi Sophie. You get to spend the day with me today." "What're we gonna do?" She asked. "Well, what do you wanna do? We can watch cartoons? Or play tag? But first you need to eat breakfast then we'll get you dressed." He answered.

"When did Raph get so nice and motherly?" Mikey whispered to Donnie from where he sat on the counter. Donnie just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he made scrambled eggs for everyone. "He used to be like that with you, Mikey." Donnie whispered back. "Then I guess we all started growing up and things started changing." He said sounding a little disappointed. Yet he gave his only younger brother a soft smile. Mikey shrugged in return.

~time skip~

After a long battle of trying to get Sophie to eat the scrambled eggs, she finally gave in and ate them before hopping off the chair and scampering off. Raphael following closely.

"What're you doin Sophie?" Raph asked watching her dig through the target bags of clothes. They hadn't figured out where to put her stuff since they haven't really figured out where her room would be. "Wookin for clothes to wear." She responded. She gasped and squealed in excitement. Pulling out some denim shorts, a purple tshirt with some yellow, blue and pink flowers on it. The quickly unzipped her footie pajamas, stripping down into her pull-up diaper. She looked over at Raph. "I need to potty." She stated as she squirmed awkwardly in her pull-up. She looked into another target bag and handed Raph a package of pink panties with little designs on them.

Raph's face light up bright red as he stared at the package. "Uhm..."was all he said as he stood awkwardly as the three year old stared up at him. "Wapphhhhh.." She whined, crossing her legs and dancing around a little. "I has to go nowwww." She whined louder. "Okay. okay...Uhm. This way." He held her hand and awkwardly walked her to the bathroom. He nudged her inside and closed the door. He heard a knock and opened the door. "Yes?" He asked her. "I can't do it by myself." She said. He sighed heavily and shot his brothers a death glare as they snickered in the living room.

A few minutes later the two emerged from the bathroom and Sophie darted into the living room giggling loudly wearing the denim shorts and purple shirt. Digging through the bags some more she put on a pair of thigh high rainbow socks and some bright pink rain boots. Three of the brothers shared a questioning look on her sense of style. Mikey of course had no idea what was wrong with what she had on.

"Okay Sophie. You've had breakfast. You used the restroom. You're dressed." He paused and looked at the clock, "and it's 9:00am. What do you wanna do?"

She stood thinking for a minute. Then she looked at Raph, who was kneeling in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and she took a step towards him. Her brown eyes staring curiously into his green ones. This is when Raph started to take in her appearance. Her cute little white-blonde pig tails were still in tact, her little curls bouncing just above her shoulders. Her soft chubby cheeks had a soft pink tint to them. And her brown eyes just warmed his heart. They were so full of wonder and curiosity. He couldn't help but smile.

She stepped closer and reached her small hands out. Slowly brushing them against his face. Running her fingers along his face, touching the scar above his lip. He sat there perfectly still while she curiously examined the scars along his face, shoulders, and his arms. His eyes widened when her little arms wrapped around his neck and she was hugging him. "You okay Sophie?" Raph questioned cautiously. She nodded, "you jus seem wike you need a hug." He smiled a real genuine smile and hugged her back. Picking her up, "so what do you wanna do?" He asked again. She squirmed a little signaling she wanted down. She quickly ran over and dumped out a bag containing dolls. Baby dolls. Raph groaned internally, looking around to notice his brothers had finally retreated to do whatever they were doing today.

~Raph's POV~

I watched Sophie curiously as she played with the baby dolls. She pretended they were crying and she would pretend to hush them By putting a toy bottle in their mouth to feed them.

"Shhh, it's otay baby. Dun cry." She cooed. My heart burst with warmth at the sight. She's so adorable. Next she grabbed the blanket off the couch next to me and put the baby dolls in my lap. "They're goin to sweeps now." She said as she drapped the blanket over them. She stared up at me expectantly. "Oh Uhm okay." I said nervously as I held the baby's up and started to rock them. She seemed happy with this answer because she tottled off to find more toys.

I set the babies on the couch next to me and tucked them under the blanket like they were sleeping. I then watched as Sophie started to play with a little farm house set Casey bought. It had a little red barn and a variety of farm animals.

"No Mr. cow, you can't eat that hay. It's for the horse-ys." She exclaimed as she played with the little animals. Next she wiggled the toy chicken in her fingers and made clucking noises, I chuckled and decided I could watch TV as she entertained herself. I watched as April talked about the recent foot clan and Krang activity.

"Waphie?" I heard Sophie say. I looked over at her. "Sophie?" I asked back. She giggled and ran over, jumping up in my lap. She had a piece of paper in her hands. Holding it up in my face I realized it was a picture. I'm assuming the green blob with pieces of red in it were supposed to be me. "What's this?" I smiled. "It's you! I drewed a picture of you! See!" She beamed, her brown eyes shimmering with joy and excitement. "Wow, that's really good Sophie! You should be an artist!" I chuckled. She shrugged her shoulders and her head tilted to the side as she smiled sheepishly. How adorable. Her little cheeks turning a soft pink.

She hopped off my lap and ran back over to the now growing pile of toys in the middle of the floor. Maybe we should invest in a toy box for all of this...no way am I going through, tripping over stupid toys that are left all over, again. Did with with Mikey, and I still do it now because he still hasn't learned to put his crap away. Don't need her toys everywhere too.

She laid on her stomach as her legs kicked in their air back and forth, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Leaning a little closer I realized what she was doing. In front of her was all of the farm animals and she was attempting to draw all of them. Well I guess in her mind she was drawing them. They were just multicolored scribbles to me. I couldn't tell the cow and the horse apart, but it was still cute.

A few hours went by as she switched between toys, mixing and matching what toys she played with together. Until she was finally bored of them all.

"I wanna go ou'side." She demanded blocking my view of the TV. "We can't go outside Sophie. It's day time." I answered carefully. She didn't like this answer one bit. Her face scrunched up and she looked at me with the most angry face. I had no idea a three year old could look so menacing. "Ou'side. Right now." She stomped her foot. Okay. I'm not dealing with tantrums. "Sophie. I told you no. Now play with your toys." I narrowed my eyes at her waiting for her next move. She pointed her finger at me angrily and screamed. Just screamed at me. "Hey! Stop that! Sophie!" I yelled over her scream. She just stood there angrily pointing at me and screaming. "You hush your mouf! Take me ou'side! Dun tell me what to do!" She screamed and started stomping. My god her voice is so high pitched. How is she not shattering glass. I'm starting to get a little angry now. Who does she think she is? I'm not about to be screamed at by a three year old. I stood up and walked over to her, staring down at her. Gotta keep my

Temper under control...

"Sophie that's not nice. You're not going outside. Go stand in the corner. You're in time out." I said calmly as I pointed to the corner. Now she's really mad. She threw herself on the floor and started crying and screaming. "Sophie! Stop this right now!" I yelled and picked her up. I sat her down in the corner and walked away, sitting back down on the couch. "You can come out of the corner when you learn some manners!" I huffed. I heard several doors open. Great. Now my brothers are coming down here. They all entered the living room and looked at me, the pile

Of toys, then at the crying Sophie in the corner. She turned up the water works and reached her arms out, crying loudly, wanting someone to hold her.

"Michelangelo. Don't you dare." I growled. Mikey's eyes widened at me and he looked at Sophie. "Bu-" he started but Leo cut him off. "Mikey, she needs to sit in time out. She threw a fit when Raph told her no. This is her punishment. It wouldn't do any good for you to go and baby her." Leo said as he took Mikey's arm and led him out of the room. I watched them leave and looked at Donnie who was staring at Sophie. He gave a sad smile and walked away into the kitchen. Feeling accomplished that I managed to keep Sophie in time out, I turned back to the TV as Sophie continued crying.

"Donnie! Help! I want Donnie!" She cried, watching my purple clad brother walk out of the kitchen with a glass of water. His footsteps faltered at her words of crying out to him for help. He stopped walking and looked at her, then back at me. I glared at him and motioned for him to keep walking. Of course she was sitting in the corner closest to his lab doors. I watched my younger brothers heart break at her pitiful crying and whimpering. He looked back at me a final time, and before I knew what was happening he had scooped Sophie up and they disappeared into his lab. "Son of a...Donatello! You bring her back right now!" I yelled banging on the lab door he locked. "Sorry Raph! Wednesday is starting early!" He yelled back. I could hear Sophie's soft giggles and Donnie's comforting words of me being a meanie and inconsiderate of a three year olds feelings. I scoffed and walked away back to the couch. I'll get him back for this later. It's not fair, today's my day with Sophie. He can't take her away from me early. He'll have to come out of there sooner or later. It's almost lunch time, and I know Sophie will be hungry.

...for chicken nuggets...I smiled evilly and grabbed my trench coat and hat and left for the topside.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
